istia_next_the_playtestsfandomcom-20200215-history
Halt
Halt is an elven rogue in the Shadow Ranger Corps of the Sharonallel resistance. Background Halt was born in 28 FA to a ducal family immediately before his twin brother, T'lah (their parents having little imagination in naming, as elven twins are exceedingly rare). As the firstborn, he was heir to the duchy, but never had any particular desire to aspire to power or rule. His brother, on the other hand, was resentful of Halt's favored status in the region, and so often tried to harrass, and eventually assassinate, him, much to Halt's confusion. Eventually, fearing for his life, though bewildered by his brother's motivations, Halt fled directly to Queen Ravaella Forgedawn and sought sanctuary with her court. Forsaking his family, he swore fealty directly to the Sharonallel resistance. Seeing Halt's aptitude with a bow, the queen's guards insisted on training him for the Shadow Ranger Corps (SRC), that he might faithfully serve his kingdom with his preternatural gift of marksmanship. He was fast-tracked through the training regimen, and emerged with a rate of Ranger Lieutenant in the SRC, eventually rising to Brigadier. However, despite being repeatedly offered promotion, Halt consistently declined to advance in rate to Master Ranger, as he felt his place was not to lead, but to serve. By 103 FA, Halt had become so adept a Ranger that he was frequently sent on solo missions, which he found he preferred, so much so that he requested, and was granted, near-exclusive assignment to Solo missions for the next two decades, only leading divisions of Rangers when his leadership was absolutely necessary. In 118 FA, he led a Ranger wing in a rear assault on Keep Maglangul, and was personally responsible for the deaths of the Earl and his wife. For this honor, he was to be named Guardian of Her Majesty's Will (GHMW), but, true to form, declined. In his letter of declension, he famously said, : "My privilege is to serve my queen, and my place is to do so from the shadows. It would be wrong of me to be a beacon of light when I could better be a blade in the night. I lead not by example, my liege, but by rumor, and if I am but a ghost to Nordia, they will always quake in my absence. Should I take your award, they will always breathe easy at my distance." The impact of his words on the SRC was so profound that they changed their motto to "Servi reginae cum gladios in nocte," or in the common tongue, "Servants of the queen by blades in the night." Unlikely Bedfellows What significant events happened to your character during the campaign? How did they grow and evolve as a person? Appearance Small in stature, but wiry and muscular, Halt stands some 5'3" tall, short for an elven man. His body is covered in scars, and his left shoulder blade bears a tattoo with the blazon of the Shadow Ranger Corps (SRC) in dark purple ink. He has chestnut hair cut to a mohawk and deep blue eyes, with olive skin. He tends to dress in shades of dark grey and green, and is never without a bow of some variety--usually either the standard-issue shortbow of the SRC or his hand-carved longbow. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Trained Skills: Disable Device, Disguise, Gather Rumors, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Warfare), Listen, Sneak, Spot, Survival Skill Tricks: Vanish Feats: Sniper Equipment: Leather Armor, Rapier, Dagger (2), Longbow (2), Thieves' Tools, Adventurer's Kit, Lucky Charm, Souvenir, Rank Insignia, Traveler's Clothes, Bone Dice, Climber's Kit Category:People Category:Player Characters